


Taking comfort in each other

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, comforting Sana, comforting Yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana comforts Yousef after a bad day at work; Yousef comforts Sana after a bad day at school.





	Taking comfort in each other

"Hey, is it okay if we postpone our basketball date and do something more chill instead?", Sana hears Yousef say on the other end of the line. She's holding her phone in between her ear and shoulder while she was packing a small bag for said date.

Now she takes the phone in her hand and gets worried. Yousef doesn't sound good, even though he tries to hide that.

"Of course. Not a problem. Are you okay?", Sana asks and tries not to panic. Yousef is one of the few people she knows who are almost never so down that it would affect how they talk and act.

She hears him sigh. "I'll tell you when I get there. Five minutes."

They hang up and until the doorbell rings Sana walks up and down the hall, nervously and afraid of what it might be that made her boyfriend so upset.

Sana opens the door and is faced with Yousef. He shows Sana a small smile to which she immediately wraps her arms around his neck. Yousef doesn't waste any time and hugs her back.

"Are you okay?", Sana whispers.

"Been better.", Yousef answers.

They part from the hug but Sana's hand travels down his arm and finally finds its place in his hand.

"Okay, what do you want to do? Come in or go out? Let's do something you want to do. Anything, really!", Sana suggests and is more bubbly than she usually is but she feels like she needs to balance it out. It's usually Yousef who is super energetic and can't stand still but he's the complete opposite now.

"Can I come in?", he asks.

Sana quickly nods and pulls him inside, closing the door behind them. Once he takes off his shoes, Sana leads the way to the living room. Only her mother is at home besides the two of them so Sana calls out to her mother: "Mamma, Yousef is here. Alright?"

A minute later Mamma Bakkoush comes into the living room and has a short conversation with Yousef. Since Sana and Yousef started dating, those two got even closer than they were before.

Sana's mother trusts her and Yousef enough to leave them alone in the house while she does some gardening.    
Yousef sits down on the couch but Sana doesn't. He tries to not show how down he is but it's really obvious to Sana. He's very quiet and only smiles when he thinks Sana is looking.

Sana crouches in front of him and takes his hand in hers. She looks up at him and he meets her gaze with a smile.

"Do you want some tea? It'll be good for you to relax and while I prepare that you can choose a movie or something to watch. Or maybe a TV show. We still need to finish Teen Wolf." Most of the time it's Yousef that comforts her. Now, Sana feels like she has to do everything she can to make him feel better. She doesn't know what's bothering him yet but she knows he'll tell her if he feels like it. She's not one to push him to tell her. She just really doesn't want to see Yousef so upset.

When Sana stands up and wants to go to the kitchen, Yousef lightly holds on to her hand and makes Sana turn around to him.

She sees him looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she doesn't know what to say to that.

"Sana, you don't have to do anything. Just being next to you makes me feel a whole lot better."

Sana furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. "I'll bring you your tea and then I'll be by your side the whole rest of the day. Sounds good?"

Yousef smiles at her and it really seems genuine. "Sounds good."

While she is gone to make the tea, Yousef thinks to himself how lucky he is to have someone like Sana in his life. She didn't immediately bomb him with questions about what made his day so awful, she lets him be until he is ready to talk. 

"Okay, what are we watching?", Sana asks, coming back with snacks and tea for the both of them.

She sits down next to him and looks at him with so much affection in her eyes that Yousef can't help himself and embraces her in hug. He rests his chin on top of her head and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Do you need to rant? I'll listen without giving any comments.", Sana says with a cute smile and makes Yousef smile, as well. He is very aware that she is trying to make him laugh or smile any way possible without being too pushy. 

They're sitting knee to knee and Sana just watches him with big eyes. She is worried about what happened but she doesn't have to show him that. He obviously has had a bad enough day. Yousef nods lightly and lets his eyes wander over Sana's face. She waits patiently for him to say something. 

"Okay. But I just want to have said it out loud once and then we don't have to talk about it anymore. It's not that big of a deal, honestly.", Yousef finally says to which Sana nods . He pushes his hair back again and thinks he'll sound like a baby complaining about this. But the way Sana looks at him, like she will never judge whatever he will talk about, makes it so easy for him to open up. Generally, Yousef is very open about things that are not too important to him but with Sana he can talk about everything. 

"I'm just .. honestly, I'm pissed about what happened at work today. This kid, Lucas, was on the swing and so many of the teachers there told him to not jump while swinging. You know, like we do. And usually they listen. But no, today he apparently didn't feel like listening. He jumped and guess what happened?" Yousef stops talking and looks at Sana. She has her eyebrows raised and waits for him to continue, "He broke his arm."

Sana doesn't know how to react. This is probably not why Yousef is so angry. Children hurt themselves while playing, it happens. Sana doesn't know how many times she ended up with wounds when she was a child because she couldn't sit still. 

"And as if that is not bad enough, his mother came to pick him up when we called her and she went off on us saying we wouldn't pay enough attention to the kids. We should be more careful. We should not let the kids do stuff like that. What does she think we're doing with the kids? We can't make them sit around all day, can we? And accidents happen. But she just started shouting, wanting to file a complaint anywhere she can and her shouting made the other kids nervous and some of them started crying." 

Sana doesn't even know what to say to that. No, that's a lie. She has a lot to say but nothing that would help this situation. As a mother that woman should know that stuff like that can happen. She keeps quiet and looks at Yousef while he rants more. She can see that he needed to let it all out.

"The best part? I'm not even Lucas' teacher. It was not me who was responsible for him in that moment but the woman was sure it was all my fault. And I'm not saying I would want her to shout at one of my colleagues. She shouldn't have been so rude at all. And you know when she stopped being a b.. being so loud and insufferable? When my boss came and told her the same thing I did before: that things like that unfortunately can happen and that we can't have every single child under close supervision all day. It's not good for them either."

After he finishes this last sentence he takes a deep breath and sighs. Then he looks at Sana, who just looks at him with a very small smile. She is just happy that he got all of that off his chest. He obviously needed it. She knows that bottling things up is not the way to go.

Yousef laughs for a moment and Sana looks at him confused.

"I just feel a lot better after saying it out loud.", Yousef confesses.

"I'm glad it helped.", Sana says with a happy smile of her own. Seeing Yousef smile makes her smile too.

"No comments?", Yousef asks Sana. He is amused by how she tries to not show a big reaction but once or twice while he was speaking he could see that she had something to say.

However, she shakes her head: "I told you I would listen without commenting anything."

With a content smile, and feeling a lot better than when he came here, Yousef leans back and rests his head on the backrest of the couch.

He tilts his head towards Sana. "Thank you for listening."

Sana smiles at him, showing her dimples, and nods. "Of course." The next thing she does neither of them expected.

Seeing Yousef smile like this after coming here looking very upset makes Sana unbelievably happy. She would have never thought that a boy being happy would make her this happy.

She turns to him again and in a quick motion she kisses him on the cheek. It happens really fast and is over just like that. But once Sana turns away from him she can feel her cheeks grow red.

Yousef's eyes widen and his lips part a little. He didn't expect this but he couldn't mind it less.

A few moments later, after both of them just smile to themselves, Sana turns to Yousef and with a shy smile tells him: "Your tea is going to get cold.", and hands it to him.

-

Three days later it's Yousef's free day and as per usual he goes to pick Sana up from school. It has quickly become a tradition for them to do something together after Sana leaves school on Mondays. They don't even need to talk about it anymore. 

Yousef immediately sees Sana in her black hijab when she comes out of the school. She's looking down on her phone, with a frown, and doesn't look up at all while walking. He knows how busy she always is but he has a feeling that it's not just that. 

His suspicion gets confirmed seconds later. Sana walks straight up to Yousef but she still hasn't looked up and this way doesn't see Yousef standing there. Her shoulder crashes against his and she mumbles a Sorry and keeps walking. Yousef catches up to her and gently holds her arm to stop her.

Sana turns around and seems really surprised to see Yousef. Which is weird because he has been waiting for her outside of her school ever Monday for a lot of weeks now. 

"Yousef, hi.", Sana says with a very small smile. 

Yousef furrows his eyebrows at her tone. She doesn't seem very happy. 

"Did you forget about me?", Yousef jokes and hopes to get at least a short laugh from her but she just shakes her head. 

"Sorry. Just had a ...very interesting day."

Sana feels so exhausted that she forgot that Yousef would be waiting outside. She never forgets that. It's the one thing she can look forward to every Monday. She doesn't give Yousef a chance to ask what happened. Instead she takes his hand and starts walking. He just follows her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb in a soothing manner.

"Do you want to get a coffee and just sit somewhere? In the park or something?", Sana asks him and he nods.

They go to the next coffee shop, close to Sana's school. Yousef orders for the both of them and Sana finds herself smile that he knows exactly what her order is. He even orders a chocolate muffin for her because he knows she likes them and hopes that it might cheer her up a bit. Sana realizes that and can't do anything but look at him and be very grateful. He is so great, so caring. How she managed to end up with him is a big puzzle to her but she is glad she did. He can make her smile even when she is feeling very down.

Not much later they're sitting in the park. To be very precise: Sana is sitting on Yousef's jacket. He insisted that she should sit on it because he didn't want the grass to ruin her light-wash jeans. They watch people walk by, jog by, play football or have a picnic.

"So, want to tell me what happened? I'll listen without giving any comments.", Yousef asks his girlfriend with a cute grin. Sana realizes that he just quoted her to her and rolls her eyes at him but can't help but smile a little.

Yousef knows why she reacts the way she does and bumps his shoulder lightly into hers and tilts his head, watching her.

Sana sighs and starts talking. She can't be a hypocrite. She knows that talking about it will help ease the uneasy feeling in her chest. That's what she thought would help Yousef a few days ago and it had. 

"School was just very exhausting today. My school basketball team is probably not going to exist next year because so many are quitting because they need to concentrate on the last year of school. My biology teacher hates us, I'm sure of it, because she gave us three projects to finish by the end of the month. All of them are meant to be done with a partner and you know my partner is Isak and we work well together but there is no way we'll be able to meet so often to get three projects done. And as if that is not enough already, I had an argument with Vilde. We stopped fighting about small stuff a long time ago but I don't know what it was today but she exploded on me and I reacted too harshly I think. The worst part is that I think she's going through something but I can't help her without asking but I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

Then she laughs humourlessly and looks back at Yousef again who has been looking at her the whole time. He has his legs propped up and his head resting on them, turned to look at Sana. 

"I'm sure you don't want to hear anything about high school stress. You're done with it already, after all."

To that Yousef sits up straight and turns his whole body to face Sana. He quickly shakes his head. "No, that's not true. I'll gladly listen to whatever is bothering you and try to find a way to make it better.", he stops for a second and realizes something, "Okay, I said I wouldn't comment anything and I won't if you don't want me to."

Sana raises her eyebrows at him and wonders what he could be thinking. Honestly, just expressing her worries made her feel a little better. Especially after seeing how Yousef looks at her, paying so much attention to what she has to say. 

"Go ahead."

Yousef nods eagerly. "I just want to say one thing. I love how you always find time to think about your friends. I'm honestly not worried about you being able to get your projects done in time. I'll help as much as I can, if you want me to. But you're so smart that there is no doubt for me that you would be able to get it all done in time. And while you worry about that plus your Basketball team you also worry about your friend after fighting with her. You could have just been bitter that you had a bad day but you weren't and I don't know how you do it but I admire you for that."

Sana's heart melts at his words and she doesn't know what to say to that. He is such an amazing boyfriend, always making her feel better. She doesn't even notice that tears come to her eyes until Yousef's smile changes into a concerned frown and he cups her face in his hands, after waiting a few seconds to give Sana the chance to back away, which she doesn't. 

"O God. What did I say?", Yousef asks, obviously worried. 

Sana shakes her head and laughs. "You said all the right things. I'm just happy to have you.", Sana confesses. "Thank you." 

She is feeling very emotional today and his cute speech didn't help that. Neither does the look he gives her, full of affection. 

"Then, maybe I'm not sorry that I couldn't keep myself from commenting something."

"You shouldn't be."

They stare into each other's eyes and get lost in them. Sana doesn't understand how she got so lucky to have Yousef in her life as her boyfriend. She never met anyone like him before, she's so grateful that she met him and that they are in a position like this. 

Yousef could sit there, having Sana right next to him, just looking into her eyes, forever. Seeing her sad is nothing he wants to ever see and that he was able to make it a little better for her is a huge achievement to him. 

He has Sana's face in his hands. Without thinking much, he leans forward and kisses her forehead. It just feels right in that moment.

Sana closes her eyes at his touch on her forehead. The warmth coming from his lips, him being so close, it all makes Sana's stomach do a backflip and her lips curl into a very happy smile. 

It's the first time Yousef kisses her like this. She has kissed him on his cheek before, and he has placed a kiss on her hands in a comforting manner before but this is the first kiss on her forehead.

Somehow both of them know that this is different from anything else. They both know that this represents how much Yousef cares for her. Not that either of them needed this to know but it's nice to Sana to be reminded and it's important to Yousef to remind Sana of that.

A few moments later they sit next to each other, shoulders touching, looking at each other. 

"Let's hope this week goes better for both of us.", Yousef says with a small grin.

Sana nods but also says: "Even if doesn't. We have each other to make it better."


End file.
